Disqualified
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is unable to play in the game against Touou (the second game) as he attacked Akashi and was arrested. AkaKuro


'_Meet me outside_,' Kuroko read the text and tutted to himself. He didn't want to meet his ex-captain. He sighed then began to head out, "I've been summoned by Akashi-kun," he began to walk away, '_More like psychopath cheater_,' he hissed to himself as he made his way outside. He stopped before he exited for Furihara to catch up. Now he had to be civil with Furihara here.

The two made their way outside and saw most of the Generations of Miracles waiting for him. He noticed that his Seirin friend had tensed up from all of the people ahead. Kuroko took a seat beside Aomine who slung an arm around his shoulder.

"You seem to have a bodyguard with you," Aomine chuckled looking at the tense basketball player.

"I think Riko told him to follow me," Kuroko stated looking down at his shoes. Aomine smiled softly at his friend. He knew how nervous, how angry and agitated he was to meet his ex-captain. More like his ex-boyfriend.

"Ah hello everyone,"a soft voice spoke up. Kuroko tensed up some as he heard that voice that he found so attractive and alluring but now it was just venom to him and his emotions.

"Get your arms off of Tetsuya," He hissed. Kuroko tensed more but felt the comforted weight leave him to his disappointment. "There seems to be someone else here, would you please leave, I'd like to talk to my ex-teammates only," Akashi Seijuro asked nicely.

Furihara was to afraid to move, the male in front was deeply terrifying. "Oh don't leave us out," Kuroko saw Kagami walk towards them and looked to Akashi with a grin, "You must be Akashi, the captain of Teiko," The pink/red head looked to Midorima holding his lucky item, a pair of scissors.

"Shintarou, may I borrow them," the green haired male handed them over without hesitation and watched as he went to stab Kagami in the face, Kuroko managed to intercept getting stabbed in the shoulder while he kicked Akashi to the ground.

Akashi hit his head against the stone step and hissed in pain before getting up again, "You're still holding a grudge against me. That's not cute Tetsuya,"

"Seeing my boyfriend kiss another male quite passionately and doing dirty things in the locker room isn't cute," Kuroko hissed back.

"It was just...I apologised didn't I," Kuroko felt a hand on his shoulder but he still ran to attack Akashi slapping him in the face before punching him and kicking him angrily.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" He was screaming with tears in his eyes. Kise and Aomine were holding back Kuroko while Akashi was being held back by Murasakibara and Midorima. A security man walked over, having seen the attack and led the Kuroko away. Aomine going with him to look after him.

Akashi was also led away by Murasakibara to the infirmary while Furihara and Kagami stood in shock, "Let's head back. I'll need to speak to your coach along with Aomine's," Kise pushed them back in while texting Aomine the whole time.

Kise made his way over to Riko and scratched the back of his head, "Erm...Kurokocchi's erm...he won't be allowed to play this game...or any basketball for erm...two weeks as erm...he's been arrested," The whole team went silent. "I'll need to talk to Aominecchi's captain quickly but when I come back I'll explain,"

Kise rushed over to Shoichi Imayoshi and patted his shoulder to get his attention, "Ah a miracle. Where is Aomime?"

"He's erm not playing this game. He's in jail with Kurokocchi. I'm going to explain to Seirin so you may wanna come along," The captain sighed told his team that there will be a change of plans and followed Kise over to Seirin's bench.

"Explain," Riko hissed angrily.

"Erm...well near the start of middle school...I wasn't involved but what Aomine told me...Kuroko and Akashi started dating. They were really really close with each other. Then one day Kuroko spotted Akashi... erm giving our ex-captain Nijiamaru-cchi-sensi erm...eh...," Kise went red in the face as he couldn't say it in front of a lady.

"A what?" Riko hissed.

"Fellatio," He used the proper name hoping she wouldn't understand what that was.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's erm a blow job," Hyuga blushed. Riko went bright red.

"Well Kurokocchi broke up with Akashicchi after seeing him in the locker room. Just now he attacked him. Akashicchi was about to attack Kagamicchi but Kurokocchi prevented that from happening but was stabbed in the shoulder. It was Aominecchi who told him and showed him the cheating...so he feels some what responsible for hurting him,"

Riko sighed then nodded her head before going over the change of plans with her team who were overly shocked from the information.

* * *

Kuroko lay in jail, he was only being held until the game ended. Aomine sat beside him. Kuroko and Aomine had their shirts off for a stamp as they were still minors really. Kuroko was fast asleep as he had cried himself to sleep. He had a bandage over his arm where the scissors had been.

Aomine was texting Kise throughout the time. He was only in here for moral support and was allowed the phone. Besides their was an x-box in the corner.

Aomine looked up when he heard a clank at his cell door and saw Shoichi and Hyuga standing in front with frowns. The tanned male shook his sleeping friend and stood up when he was aware of what was going on.

Kuroko looked down as the cell door was opened and he was led out by one of the officers. He put his shirt back on with the help of Aomine and headed out where the whole of Seirin sat and Touou along with all the generation of miracles.

Kuroko's parents where beside Kagami but Kagami was unaware of that. They stood up and made their way over to their son with a frown, "Mrs and Mr Kuroko. It's may fault. I was the one who was arrested not Tetsuya. He was just keeping me the company. I got very pissed off at Akashi for being late and attacked him and Akashi had accidently stabbed your son in the shoulder...so I attacked him. Your son was just being a good friend and staying with me," he bowed in an apology.

"Is this true?" Kuroko nodded his head.

"Daiki next time I hope you think of your consequences. Your parents are on their way. We'll see you at home. Stay good," the two disappeared leaving all the young males to themselves along with Riko and Momoi who were quiet.

Akashi stood up and Kuroko was held back by Aomine and stepped infront, "I'm not pressing charges. I hurt you and you got me...we are even,"

"We'll never be even. If I ripped your heart out and trampled on it...then we'd be some what close," Akashi sighed.

"I made a huge mistake...I'm sorry,"

"Sorry isn't good enough...You gave that bastard a blow job when...," he blushed looking down. Akashi couldn't see him blush but with the sudden stop he knew what he was unable to say.

"It should have been you and not the captain. I know. I never gave you my reason, want to here it?" Still nothing.

"We were only 15...well I was still 14...but I wanted it to be good...Nijumaru sensei saw that I was angry about something...so he allowed me to practice on him. It was for you. I wanted to make you very pleased,"

"You could have just left out the middle man and went straight to me. You know I was your boyfriend...I am pretty understanding,"

"Then how about we try again?" Kuroko was taken back by the sudden words. Go out with Akashi again though he hurt him so badly.

"Tetsu. He made you very happy. You never got over him, say yes," Kuroko shook his head.

"Not in front of all these people," Kuroko muttered into Aomine's back.

"He says yes," Aomine smiled. Akashi peeked round Aomine to see a blushing Kuroko. He walked over and watched as the male wrapped his arms around his waist holding him in close.

"Yes," Kuroko muttered. Akasi smiled softly and patted his head softly.

"Seirin won by the way. Let's go out to celebrate," Akashi took his hand and led his boyfriend away. Aomine only stared...that was fast. He smiled happily, at least his friend could be happy again.

* * *

**Random one shot. Please review**


End file.
